Estrella Rota
by LadyShonnen
Summary: Estrella fugaz que ardió tanto hasta que se consumió. La brillante estrella ya no brilla más. ¿Quien te arrebató tu luz?
1. Prologo

Dos años y medio debieron pasar para que Bill Cipher pudiera regenerarse.

Sus lacayos mantenían su castillo en impecables condiciones, abrió su ojo y miró al piso, había dos manos apoyadas en el. ¡Maldita sea! Regreso en aquella repugnante forma que solo usaba en ocasiones. Hizo aparecer un espejo frente a él.

El cabello rubio casi amarillo, igual que la pupila del ojo que no llevaba parche, el parche de color negro tenia dibujado un ojo con lápiz blanco. Vio sus tatuajes.

Volvió a ser un triángulo dorado, la figura se distorsionó y volvió a tener esa forma humana, ese era su castigo por dejarse vencer por un par de niños estupidos. ¿Que tanto tardaría en sanar esa palmadita en el tracero?

El demonio de sueño rió, aquella risa resonó en todo su castillo. Contó sus tatuajes, todos estaban ahí así que seguía siendo un demonio de alto rango.

Chasqueó sus dedos y en el espejo apareció la imagen de Dipper Pines junto a su tío Stanford, trabajaban en el laboratorio del Segundo. Dipper estaba más alto.

-. Pino y seis dedos, mi venganza se aproxima. - murmuró aquel demonio que ya no era un triángulo.

Chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente, mostrándose así distintas habitaciones de la cabaña. Signo de pregunta y media luna estaban ahí ¿donde estaba estrella fugaz?

Aplaudió, esta vez enfocado en tener la imagen de estrella fugaz.

Mabel Pines apareció frente a él. La chica tenía el cabello suelto, era claro que ya era una adolescente y sus curvas lo dejaban claro, Bill quería que se volteara ¿donde estaba?

-. Déjame en paz. - dijo la castaña. ¿Con quien hablaba? Bill solo podía ver la espalda de la chica mientras caminaba.

-. Tonta Mabel, solo desaparece. - dijo una voz femenina haciendo que la castaña se detuviera. Mabel se giro.

Bill pudo ver que su ropa ahora era gris y negra, ojeras y un vendaje en la mejilla derecha. ¿Esa era la verdadera estrella fugaz?

La chica frente a Mabel tenía cabello negro y estaba de brazos cruzados. Mabel cerró su puño y le lanzó un golpe limpio. El puño ahora tenía sangre. Parece que le había roto algo a la chica.

-. Para que vuelvas a acabar con mi paciencia. - luego de decir eso Mabel siguió su camino.

Era imposible que esa fuera la misma estrella fugaz que siempre sonreía y vestía de colores, la misma estrella fugaz que le hizo ese estupido dibujo a su parche.

-. ¿Quien se llevó tu luz? Pequeña estrella.


	2. 1

Bill estaba haciendo lo único que sabía hacer cuando no hacía tratos horribles con las personas, ella se encontraba dormida y soñaba con el raromagedon, soñaba con la burbuja que el hizo para ella. Lanzaba rocas al lago, sus perfectos lanzamientos que rebotaban hasta perderse y después estallaban como fuegos artificiales.

-. ¿Otra vez jugando? - dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-. ¿Sabes? Sigo sin entender por qué sueño contigo en esa forma. - comentó Mabel al voltear y ver a Bill, su forma "humana" era bastante apuesta y mucho más alta que ella, el ojo que no llevaba cubierto era dorado y solía vestir formalmente. Siempre con su bastón y su sombrero.

-. Ya te lo dije niña. No soy producto de tu imaginación. - replicó él. Con el pasar de los meses gracias a varios tratos que fue haciendo fue recuperando sus poderes y ya podía invadir los sueños de las personas, pero como no tenia el permiso adecuado no podía hacer gran cosa.

-. Estás muerto. Dip y yo te borramos.

El rubio dejó salir una carcajada que resonó en toda la burbuja haciéndola temblar.

-. No puedes matarme, dulce estrella fugaz.

Aquella sonrisa y la voz de Bill que salió casi como un ronroneo la hizo sonrojar. En el aire se escucharon varias voces. "Que lindo" "que bella sonrisa" "que guapo es"

-. No sabía que tenías esa clase de pensamientos, estrella fugaz. Parece que no has cambiado tanto.

Mabel arrugó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar eso? Sabía que su mente le podía jugar trucos pero esto ya era una broma pesada. Tenía ya tres moches soñando con el y para colmo lo soñaba en aquella forma que él le mostró años atrás.

Bill ya no estaba. Miró el cielo de la burbuja y el arcoíris ya no estaba, una nube negra cubría todo. La pesadilla se aproximaba y ella lo sabía.

El teléfono la despertó. Su frente tenía una capa de sudor frío. Tomó el teléfono y vio el nombre en la pantalla, su gemelo la estaba llamando a las tres de la mañana.

-. Hola Dip. - murmuró adormilada limpiando el sudor con la almohada.

-. ¿Estás bien? Tuve una pesadilla y supuse que tú igual. - habló su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

-. Nada que no pueda controlar.

-. Mamá y papá me dijeron que volviste a pelear en la escuela.

Mabel se quedó en silencio y pasó su mano libre por el vendaje que había debajo de su mejilla izquierda y la liga que había en su muñeca derecha.

-. Nada que no pueda controlar. - dijo inflando sus mejillas.

No lo sabía pero Bill la observaba.

-. Pensé que solo espiabas a los de tu rueda del zodiaco - murmuró detrás de él un triángulo azul.

-. Es mi estrella fugaz.

-. ¡Imposible!

Bill flotó hasta su trono pasando de su hermano quien se acercó confundido al espejo.

-. Alguien la torturó. Pobre estrella fugaz. Ese golpe de ve doloroso.

-. ¡Cierra la boca, Will! Nadie la torturó, ella se metió en una pelea.

Will dejo de flotar y con su ojo miraba al suelo, odiaba que su hermano le alzara la voz.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon el impacto por el espejo. Se acercaron y Mabel estaba de píe encima de la cama con ambas manos en su cabello y lágrimas en sus ojos. Empezó a hipar, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos avellanas, un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios.

-. Esta rota. - murmuró Will en un tono triste viendo como Mabel se acurrucaba en su cama.

-. Más que rota... será muy interesante usarla para mi venganza.

-. Llevas un año observando a esa niña, ya es tiempo de esa venganza.

Bill sonrió. El siempre terminaba haciendo pedazos a su estrella fugaz y con esta no sería diferente, el trabajo sería más sencillo si la estrella estaba apagada.

Algo había pasado en el tiempo que el estuvo regenerándose, algo le arrebató la luz y ella no hacía nada para recuperarla, parecía otra persona. Durante los primeros meses el tampoco creyó que esa fuera su estrella fugaz.

La vio sollozar hasta quedarse dormida, no supo qué pasó entre ella y pino en la llamada gracias a que él tonto Will lo distrajo. El de cabello y ojo dorado supo que era momento de comer cuando Mabel empezó a revolverse en la cama indicando que su pesadilla se aproximaba.

Mabel bajó de autobús, sus familiares la estaban esperando. Se colocó su gorra de color blanco y negro para evitar que el sol diera en sus ojos, su hermano frente a ella ya no era un milímetro más bajo, ahora era varios centímetros más alto que ella. Dipper seguía usando la misma gorra a pesar del tiempo, su pantalón corto y una pollera color blanco, un vendaje en su muñeca llamó la atención de Mabel, quizás fue un experimento fallido.

-. ¿Gemelos misterio? - preguntó alzando su brazo frente al castaño mostrando que ella también tenía un vendaje aunque claramente por una razón distinta.

-. ¡Gemelos misterio! - dijo riendo. Colocó su muñeca junto a la de su hermana y parecía una especie de saludo.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, no se veían desde que cumplieron 13 años, algunas veces por video llamadas pero para la chica eso no contaba mucho. Ahora cumplirían 17 al final del verano y ambos habían cambiado bastante.

Stan y Ford se unieron al abrazo de la dulce chica que ya no era tan dulce.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que estaban siendo observados por un maligno ser.


	3. 2

Gravity Falls había cambiado bastante y eso era algo que Mabel pudo apreciar en el camino de visitar a sus amigas, había pasado toda la tarde con Candy y Grenda. Ahora estaban camino a la casa de Pacífica, los gemelos iban en silencio y podía sentirse un poco de tensión.

-. Todo es tan diferente. - murmuró Mabel sin darle cuenta.

-. Si... la verdad es que Gravity Falls ha cambiado mucho en estos años, pero todo sigue igual adentro.

-. Genial...

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa. Dipper tocó la puerta y rápidamente se escucharon pasos que iban cada vez más cerca. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica rubia de la misma estatura que Mabel, flequillo y pelo recogido en una trenza.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, pacífica se había mantenido en contacto con la castaña por cartas, se sorprendió al ver a Mabel con vendas pero Dipper le había contado sobre las peleas.

Las chicas charlaron unos minutos dentro de la casa y fue la primera en salir dejando a Dipper a solas con la rubia, hasta ella podía sentir esa conexión. Mientras esperaba a su hermano miró los alrededores. Había más turistas de lo normal.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para ver mejor el cielo cuando sintió que tropezó y a media caída alguien la atrapó. La sorpresa la hizo girarse de golpe para disculparse con aquella persona. Ahí estaba frente a ella tomando su mano y su hombro. Ese ojo dorado con pupila rasgada, la sonrisa burlona y ella parche con el inconfundible dibujo de un ojo hecho por ella misma.

No era posible.

¿Cuando se durmió?

-. Hola de nuevo, Estrella fugaz.

Mabel se quedó inmóvil, el cielo seguía igual de azul así que no era una pesadilla aproximándose. Quizás estaba loca, claro que si... eso mismo era.

Ya no estaba.

Miró en todas direcciones y Bill no estaba más cerca de ella. Se quitó la gorra y se rascó de manera brusca la cabeza, tenía un par de días que no dormía bien y ya el sueño la estaba afectando.

Todo el camino a la cabaña fue en silencio, no estaba segura de si lo que había visto era real, pero se sintió demasiado real, se miró la mano que Bill tomó, técnicamente no la "tomo" simplemente había agarrado la mitad de ella.

-. ¡Calabacita, ¿como te fue con tus amigas?! - preguntó Stan colocando el plato con la cena frente a ella.

-. Genial, ¿que tal tu día tío Stan?

-. Bien, cada día los turistas son más tontos.

Mabel rió y a pesar de continuar charlando de cosas triviales con su tío su cabeza estaba en lo acontecido esa tarde, Dipper estaba en el sótano con Ford.

-. Dipper me contó que te metes en peleas constantemente. - hubo un silencio, Mabel no quería que su querido tío la regañara. - dime algo niña... ¿siempre ganas?

Esa pregunta la dejo extrañada. Se quedó muda unos segundos.

-. Dime Mabel, más vale que siempre ganes porque no aceptaré una perdedora en mi familia.

-. ¡Claro tío! Solo perdí una vez porque vinieron 5 chicos a la vez - explicó recordando su última pelea, tocó el moretón en su pierna y sintió el dolor. - ¡pero llegue a dejar tres de esos en el suelo!

-. ¡Esa es mi niña! - dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello. - Si el nerd de tu hermano pregunta le dices que te regañé.

-. Lo prometo.

Los dos vieron una tonta película de amor en la secundaria que Mabel escogió, cuando se acabó la chica ya tenía sueño así que subió a su habitación donde Dipper estaba en su cama leyendo y masticando un bolígrafo. Luego de colocarse la pijama en el baño Mabel se metió a su cama y su gemelo apagó la luz.

-. ¿Estás dormido? - susurró luego de una hora.

-. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - preguntó rápidamente.

-. No, no... es solo que estaba pensando. ¿Que pasaría si Bill regresa?

-. ¡Bill no regresará! Lo borramos ¿recuerdas? Ya no existe. - recordó el.

-. Lo sé Dipper, lo sé... solo responde a mi pregunta.

-. Si Bill regresa lo derrotaremos otra vez.

-. Tienes razón. Buenas noches hermano. - dijo más animada. Era imposible que el maldigo triángulo estuviera vivo, pero si lo estaba la

Solución ya era bastante simple.

-. Buenas noches hermana.

La canción favorita de Mabel inundaba todo el lugar, estaba en medio del escenario en un concierto de los "varías veces" y ellos le cantaban a ella mientras todo el público estaba celoso.

-. Tienes unos extraños gustos, Estrella fugaz.

Esa voz en su oído hizo que a Mabel se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Bill estaba sonriendo junto a ella otra vez en su forma humana.

¿Por qué aparecía frente a ella en aquella forma?

-. ¿Ahora estás muda?

-. Estas muerto. Dipper y yo te borramos. ¡Tu no existes! - gritó Mabel haciendo todo se volviera negro. Flotaban en la negra nada.

Bill sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos, volviendo todo colorido como como cuando estaban en la burbuja.

-. ¿Crees que estoy muerto? - se acercó a ella y tomó su muñeca para llevar su mano a su pecho - ¿sientes que estoy muerto?

Mabel se quedó estática. Estaba aterrada de que Bill estuviese vivo y también nerviosa por aquella apariencia que siempre causó raras sensaciones en su interior.

-. No es posible... ¿c-Cómo?

-. Todo es posible para mi, cualquier cosa. Deberías de saberlo.

De la nada estaban en un extraño campo de golf, el que ella hizo cuando creó la burbuja. La castaña tenía un palo de golf en la mano y veía a Bill listo para golpear la bola.

La bola calló en el volcán que empezó a hacer erupción, la lava inundó todo haciéndolo desaparece y luego todo estaba bien, como si la lava nunca hubiese pasado por ahí.

La estruendosa risa del demonio hizo eco y se acercó a Mabel, tomó su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-. Siempre me ha gustado tu manera de divertirte, Estrella fugaz.

 **Hola**

 **La verdad me gusta este ship, tiene un noseque que me encanta.**

 **Si les gusta la historia me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, también que si tienen alguna sugerencia que la hagan**


	4. 3

Mabel y Dipper caminaban por el bosque, los gemelos estaban invitados a la boda para elegir a la reina de los gnomos, aunque ellos seguían un poco resentidos con Mabel.

Pequeñas hadas, un par de unicornios y hasta el multi-oso se encontraban ahí, sin contar a los miles de gnomos.

— Esto es raro - susurró Mabel viendo como la "futura esposa" era una figura de carros de la escultural periodista Sandra Jiménez.

— Ni que lo digas.

La "ceremonia" concluyó de manera normal. Algunas criaturas saludaban a Mabel con agrado ya que hacía años que solo veían al gemelo de la chica. Diviso a Dipper hablando con el multi-oso.

— Felicidades por tu boda Jeff, tu esposa es... ¿hermosa? - dijo la castaña al Gnomo de cabello café que estaba junto a la figura de cartón.

— Oh vaya Mabel, esto es incómodo... - dijo el hombrecillo rascándose la nuca— Mi esposa agradece tus felicitaciones, pero no quiere que te me acerques... ya sabes, estuvimos comprometidos y todo eso.

— No hay problema, captado.

Mabel se fue de ahí a la mesa de postres con una sonrisa, le parecía gracioso como el creía que ellos si habían tenido "algo" y también como la figura de cartón supuestamente le hablaba. Comía dulces y un par de hadas peinaban si cabello. Se sentía de doce años nuevamente, pero por desgracia iba a cumplir 17 a final del verano.

Era irónico como pasaba el tiempo.

Mabel podía escuchar un estrato susurró a pesar de las voces que había cerca de ella, como si hubiese una voz en su cabeza pero no conseguía entender lo que decía. Miró a todas partes y podía ver un sendero brillante, a ella aún le gustaba lo brillante.

Siguió ese destello y llegó a esa parte que ella llamaba "parte mala del bosque" al ser más oscura y que generalmente había criaturas terroríficas, la castaña seguía el rastro de esa estela brillante con los colores del arcoíris hasta que llegó al final.

Estaba frente a la estará de Bill.

Una estatua que parecía de concreto, llena de musgo y enterrada hasta la mitad con la mano extendida. Retrocedió dos pasos y sus ojos seguían en el estatua.

— Tonta de mi, por un momento creí que estaba vivo... tengo que dejar de comer tanta azúcar antes de dormir. - dijo sentándose en la tierra sin importarle que se ensuciara.

Miró la estatua por varios minutos, Bill seguía ahí y esa era la prueba, ella simplemente estaba enloqueciendo de a poco al soñar con el en aquella forma humana y maldita mente sexi que el demonio de sueño le mostró cuando le regaló su burbuja de ensueño.

Se golpeó la fuerza al pensar en Bill como alguien atractivo.

Ella se desmayó cuando el abrió la grieta dimensional y le regaló la burbuja, tuvo la oportunidad de matarla y no lo hizo, por primera vez cumplió su parte del trato ¿por qué no acabó con ella? Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza.

— ¡Triangulo maldito! - gritó poniéndose de pie. Rodeó la estatua. — ¿por qué no me acabaste? - volvió a preguntar. Una parte de ella esperaba que el triángulo dorado le respondiera, a Mabel no le gustaban las incógnitas.

Golpeó la estatua con su puño y cayó de rodillas, todo era gris y su puño ahora estaba en el pecho de aquel rubio demonio, Mabel se sobresaltó alejándose.

— Parece que viste a un fantasma, Estrella fugaz. - dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos, la castaña tragó grueso y miró a su alrededor. El tiempo se había detenido y todo era gris como aquella vez que Gideon lo invocó.

— Estas vivo...

— Y coleando pequeña Estrella.

La castaña veía como el se acercaba y se sentó frente a ella, aún no podía creerlo, quizás se había desmayado y estaba alucinando.

— Esto es real Estrellita rota. - Mabel frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Bill leyera su mente y tampoco ese apodo.

— No lo es.

— Claro que si. Hagamos un trato, ¿que es lo que quieres? - Preguntó y Mabel pudo ver como la pupila de Bill se afilaba aún más.

— Aléjate, no me dejare engañar por ti. - se puso de pie y corzo los brazos - déjame salir.

— Solo toma mi mano. - susurró. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mabel.

Se giró y vio a Bill con la mano extendida y una llama de color azul la envolvía, Mabel la golpeó con su palma y ahí los colores volvieron.

Tomaba la mano de la estatua que se hizo pedazos, haciéndola caer mientras que la risa de Bill resonaba en todo el lugar, lo vio emerger de los pedazos de la estatua con su forma triangular que luego se transformó en un chico rubio.

Ahora Bill estaba en el mundo material, fue liberado y ella fue quien lo liberó. Se puso de pie y le lanzó un golpe en el pecho que no provocó más que dolor en los nudillos de la chica.

— Vaya Estrella fugaz, aún sin pino a tu lado eres muy valiente. - Bill apartó la mano de Mabel empujándola con su bastón. - ¿que quieres? Aún tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato.

— ¡vuelve a tu estatua! - le gritó pero el ya no estaba al abrir los ojos.

Mabel se sostuvo la cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello. ¿Que iba a hacer?

Su gemelo y su tío abuelo iban a matarla.

Mabel regresó a la parte del bosque mágico donde se ejecutaba la fiesta de bodas. Dipper estaba loco buscándola.

— ¡Mabel! Algo ha ocurrido ¿sentiste eso? Una energía negativa se sintió en todo el bosque. - dijo tomándola de los hombros, el terror invadió a Mabel, no podía soportar otro raromagedon


	5. 4

Tres días habían pasado desde que Mabel liberó a Bill por accidente, la castaña no le había dicho nada de eso a su hermano y menos a alguno de sus tíos. En los días que habían pasado nada raro ocurrió, haciendo que Mabel pensara que se estaba volviendo loca.

Ningún desastre, ninguna pesadilla, nada. Todo estaba completamente normal.

Mabel vio su reflejo en el espejo, terminó de arreglar su cabello y dio un largo suspiro. Se estaba volviendo loca, Bill no había regresado... solo fue un brote de energía contenida, eso mismo había sido.

Salió a desayunar y como había pasado solo eran ella y pato, comió sus panqueques con miel y salió sonriéndole a algunos turistas. Su diadema se cayó gracias a una molesta rama, siempre olvidaba que ya no tenía la estatura de cuando tenía doce años.

Se giró y ahí estaba la razón de su demencia: Bill Cipher. Ahí, sonriendo y jugando con la diadema azul.

— Demonios - fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la chica.

— Tienes una boca muy sucia, Estrella fugaz.

— ¿Que quiere? - dijo molesta, incluso ella se sorprendió de no titubear, realmente le aterraba aquel demonio frente a ella.

— Ya te lo he dicho, quiero que me digas lo que TÚ quieres. Tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato. - respondió mientras colocaba la diadema en su sitio, Mabel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y enormes ganas de golpearlo, se estaba burlando de ella y no le gustaba eso.

— Maldito demonio, lárgate a tu dimensión de pesadillas y déjame en paz - le exigió.

— No puedo hacer eso, yo no dejo mis ratos a medías pequeña.

Mabel miró a su al rededor, todo gris y el tiempo detenido. Un gruñido salió de ella y una estruendosa risa de Bill.

— Me retiro, pero no me obligues a buscar de pino y seis dedos para que te obliguen a decir que es lo que quieres... sino yo tendré que eliminar el trato y hacer lo que quiera.

Se fue regresando el color al bosque, Mabel debía pensar en algo y rápido.

Lo que no sabía es que Bill la seguía desde muy cerca, cuando se cansaba de estar escondido en su sombra la miraba desde su castillo en su dimensión.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Los Gleeful te están dando mucha libertad - dijo el rubio balanceando su bastón en su viejo trono de agonía humana. Tenía varios siglos con ese y ya se le hacía incómodo, le gustaba más el que tenía en Gravity Falls.

— Eres muy grosero, hermano... - dijo el triángulo azul apareciendo desde atrás del espejo.

— Vete a tu castillo, ¿acaso tu pentagrama volvió a huir hasta allá? - el silencio de Will sirvió como una afirmativa causando risa en el rubio.

— No te burles... El amo suele ser cruel con ella.

Bill puso sus ojos en el espejo que reflejaba a la estrella fugaz riendo con sus amigas, aún a través del espejo podía sentir una perturbación en sus pensamientos.

— ¿ Por qué le haces eso? Tu eres más de sentir dolor que de causarlo.

— Me gusta quebrar a mis estrellas, me encanta verlas apagarse de a poco... y esta no va a ser diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cabaña Mabel se sentía segura, aún estaba el hechizo de unicornio y eso la hacía sentir una enorme tranquilidad, Dipper y Stanford salían pocas veces de la cabaña y para ellos no era un problema ya que al final Dipper también se había puesto una placa de metal para prevenir que cualquiera pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Stanley solo salía a hacer recados al pueblo y lo demás estaba estafando turistas. Ya en su cama no dejaba de pensar el Bill y en aquella forma que tomaba recurrentemente. Recordó la primera vez que la vio.

Fue cuando despertó en su burbuja y también dibujó un ojo en su parche con un lapo blanco que llevaba escondido en su suéter por alguna razón que ella ya no recuerda ¿Por qué aún lo conservaba?

— Parece que ocupó mucho de tus pensamiento últimamente.

Mabel saltó de su cama al escuchar la voz de Bill, ¿Que hacía en la cabaña? La castaña tomó el cuchillo que había en su mesa de dormir, con ese había estado rallando madera, Bill volvió a reír.

— Me agrada estar en tus sueños, son muy divertidos...

— ¡Sal de mi mente!

— ¿Dime lo que quieres? - fue todo lo que salió de los labios del demonio antes de chasquear sus dedos y convertir el cuchillo en una mariposa.

— Quiero que te largues - gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, otra vez había desaparecido todo y flotaban en la nada. Bill hizo que aparecieran en la habitación que poseía la chica en la burbuja.

— Te gusta hacer esto de la manera difícil.

Mabel se golpeó la frente, necesitaba desasearse de ese maldito demonio rápido, ya tenía medio trato con el así que debía completarlo ¿que le pediría? Tenía que pensarlo bien. El solía ser tramposo.

— Ya se lo que quiero - dijo Mabel al sentir que su nariz empezaba a picar.

— Maravilloso.

— Acaba con mis pesadillas... No quiero esto, no quiero mas sangre o muerte. Necesito mis sueños lindos otra vez.

La sonrisa de Bill se hizo más grande mientras extendía su mano iluminada con una llama azul.

— No quiero trucos, el primer truco el trato se cancela y volverás a la piedra.


End file.
